I Get Weak
by AnimeRomanceFreak1990
Summary: Just a one-shot/songfic. I love the song and have always thought this song with my favorite couple! Just popped into my head last night and wanted to write it. Listen to the song, It's good. It might be old but it's good!


**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Inuyasha. Any and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. And I do not own "I Get Weak", by Belinda Carlisle.**

**A/N:**

**I've read many songfics and heard many songs that describe Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship and feelings for each other. This song may be old but every time I hear it, I think of my favorite couple! It just popped into my head last night and I decided to make a songfic/one-shot. My first one-shot and songfic! I love this song!  
**

**I Get Weak**

Kagome sat on a hill at the edge of a river, gazing into the clear blue waters. She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around and rested her head upon them. Nowadays she thinks of her life in the Feudal Era and her companions: a perverted monk, a strong demon slayer and her two-tailed feline, a cute little kitsune and the one she thought about most: a short tempered hanyou named Inuyasha. For nearly a year and a half now since she first came here, Kagome always has remained by his side, no matter what. She promised that she would do whatever it takes to make him happy, even if it meant watching him going to see Kikyo.

She shook that displeasing thought from her head and instead focused on the here and now. Lately she's been thinking a lot about the status of their relationship. Kagome knew she was in love with him but what did Inuyasha feel? She's been receiving mixed signals from him and she didn't know what to think. Sure Inuyasha was short tempered, arrogant, rude and hot headed, but he also was strong, brave, confident, and always made sure everyone was safe, especially her. She knew that beneath that "rough and tough" exterior and facade, Inuyasha did have a kind heart.

Being around him all this time, he's stirred up feelings that Kagome has never felt for any boy before. Whenever she was around Kouga or Hojou, she felt nothing but friendship towards them. She loved Inuyasha yes and with that, came some new and strange sensations bubbling inside her. She was in deep and it was starting to freak her out.

She was roused from her musings when she felt a familiar presence beside her. She looked up to see none other than her hanyou companion. He was staring straight ahead into the river. He stood there for a few moments before silently coming down to sit beside her. Lately she's been noticing how quiet he was when they were alone. Usually they would strike up an argument and she then in turn would "sit" him and leave camp. These days he had a somber yet perplexed expression. Even when Shippo would try to get a reaction from him, the hanyou would simply "feh" and return to his abnormal state. For the last two to three weeks it's been like this: hardly any fights, verbal or physical, barely sleeping at all and eating less and less.

Kagome has tried to talk to him but was greeted with silence. Miroku keeps telling her that she was the only person who could get through to him. Everyday she's tried but the only thing he ever said was either "feh" or nothing at all. So she just sat there with him and they would just stare out at whatever was interesting, or in this case, a clear sparkling river flowing peacefully.

The group has been walking around the countryside, trying to find any village in need of help. But there was hardly anything at all. They maybe fought three or four demons but they were easy enough to defeat and the group became restless. The only thing that kept them going these days was the remaining jewel shards that Naraku possessed. He's been hiding for months and it's been quiet.

So they sat there for a while, Kagome expecting something to happen, anything. Inuyasha just remained still, with his usual posture of hands in sleeves and the Testusaiga leaning against his chest. When she finally decided that enough was enough and was going to try to get to him to talk to her no matter what she had to do, she turned to him and looked directly into his eyes, golden like the setting sun. She gasped in surprise, not expecting him to look at her with such emotion.

"Inuyasha, what…" _'Oh no, why is he looking at me like that? What is he thinking?'_

**When Im with you  
I shake inside  
My hearts all tangled up  
My tongue is tied its crazy**

Inuyasha broke his gaze and looked at the river again "Kagome…" Her eyes widened. It was the first time in weeks he's said her name and with such emotion too. He now had her full attention.

"Kagome…I'm sorry that I've been such a…such a bastard lately. I've had a lot of things going through my head lately and I've been confused as to what."

'_He's apologizing?! He rarely apologizes. It must be something that's really bothering him.' _"Inuyasha, what's wrong? You can tell me, you know. I'm there whenever you need to talk." She then put her hand on his arm to comfort him in any way she could.

He looked back up at her; into those eyes that has been mesmerizing him for the past few weeks.

"Yeah I know."

He was giving her that look again; the one that made her go weak. Whenever he gave her that look, she could barely think about anything else; just the man in front of her. Her hand still rested on his arm but it slowly made its' way down to his hand where she immediately grasped it. Not knowing she was being bold, she just stared into those eyes that she loved so much

**Cant walk, cant talk, cant eat, cant sleep  
Oh, Im in love, oh Im in deep cuz baby **

She waited for him to speak again, unaware that he held her hand after she grasped it. Finally after what seemed like forever, he broke eye contact yet again and looked down to where they were connected. He instinctively held it tighter, wanting it to last. What's been on his mind lately was the fact that his feelings for Kagome where something new. He just realized it and has been trying to figure it out. It's been cooped up inside until he couldn't hold it in anymore. It was frustrating to say the least. He wanted to tell her but was afraid of what would happen next. After she said that he could talk to her whenever he was troubled, it put his mind at ease. He figured it was now or never.

Kagome saw their connecting hands and blushed immensely. She was starting to breathe a little more now. They've held hands before, back when she promised to stay by his side but this time it was something different. The way he looked at her, how tight his grip on her hand was; she was starting to shake inside, unsure of what was going to happen. She was confused yet thrilled at what was transpiring between them, wanting to say something but couldn't because of the big lump in her throat.

_'Why am I acting like this? I've never been this nervous around him so why now? "Well maybe it's because he's holding your hand and you don't know what he's going to tell you". Yeah that's it! Heck, I don't even know if it's good or bad, so stop tripping over it.'_

What happened next indeed was something she never thought would happen again. He cupped her cheek and drew her to his mouth. If she thought she was shaking now, it was nothing like this. She was trembling! She closed her eyes and her lips met his. All doubts and thought went through the window and Kagome fell into bliss with the hanyou she secretly loved.

**With a kiss you can strip me defenseless  
With a touch I completely lose control  
til all thats left of my strength is a memory, wo..**

All strength left her and she collapsed against him. Her hands, including the one that was held, went straight to his muscular shoulders for support. Inuyasha's hand went to her back to better support her. He held her to him, thus deepening the growing heated kiss by plunging into her mouth, which she immediately granted him.

She was in heaven; Pure blissful heaven. She gripped his haori tighter, moaning as she felt him penetrate her mouth. That went on for what seemed like an eternity. Unfortunately, both needed to separate to regain much needed air. They broke apart slowly, still in one another's embrace. Both still pretty much flustered, they gazed in each other's eyes again. Inuyasha gently stoked his clawed thumb on her cheek, which he still held. What neither of them didn't notice was that now, Kagome moved up to where she was straddling him. At this point, she really didn't care.

**I get weak when I look at you  
Weak when we touch  
I cant speak when I look in your eyes  
I get weak when youre next to me  
Weak from this love  
I cant speak when I look in your eyes  
I get weak **

Neither of them spoke, they just continued to embrace. That one passion felt kiss was one that explained everything to her. Her heart was beating erratically and beads of sweat were dripping from her brow. Her mind was still frazzled but she kept wondering as to why he suddenly kissed her. She wasn't complaining though, OH NO she wasn't complaining at all! Just a little confused. Maybe why he was silent just poured into that kiss. He had feelings for her. He must have, otherwise he wouldn't have done it. She thought he loved Kikyo. But what did this mean? Her thoughts were answered when he stroked her cheek softly and spoke again.

**Convincing eyes, persuasive lips  
The helpless heart just cant resist their power**

"That…was what I was trying to tell you. I've wanted..." He gulped, trying to get this out. "…to tell you that…I deeply care for you, Kagome but…I didn't know how you felt about me." His eyes showed many emotions, from despair and doubt, to love and hope, then to sadness and uncertainty.

She was speechless. So he did love her! He was just not sure about her feelings. She felt her eyes water and felt a few tears streaming from her face. She sniffed, trying to control herself but it was a weak attempt. She closed her eyes, placing her head on his chest, trying to regain to her ability to speak. Kagome wept quietly for a bit while feeling his hand that was on her back, rubbing up and down. This was just too overwhelming for her. After a while, she pulled herself together and lifted her head up, to see him with a soft caring look, not his usual "rough and gruff" expression. Inuyasha then carefully swiped away her falling tears, something that surprised himself. Usually he wasn't so open but with Kagome, well, anything is possible he supposed.

**You know youve got a hold over me  
You know youve got me where I want to be cuz lover**

**Like a wave you keep pulling me under  
How Ill ever get out of this I dont know  
I just know theres just no way to fight it, wo...**

"Kagome?"

Just the way he says her name makes her weak. She thought it wasn't possible to lose it all when something so simple as her name rolled off his tongue could make her feel this way but it did.

"Inuyasha…" She stopped. She wanted to say she loved him too but that lingering doubt still floated around her head: Kikyo. What about Kikyo? She's seen him pining over her, going to her whenever he sensed her presence. Still, she had to ask. "…Inuyasha, what about Kikyo? I always thought you would always love her."

He knew she would bring up Kikyo and was prepared for it. He was sure of his answer, giving it some much needed thought. He smoothed her hair back, still keeping eye contact with her, to make sure she would get the truth.

"Kagome, Kikyo is dead. Yes I did love her once, but at the time when I was alone, it was something I couldn't help with. Being alone, being ridiculed because you're different! I wanted to be stronger so I sought after the sacred jewel, which then was protected by Kikyo. She never killed me, even though she could have but didn't. At that time, I thought I found someone who wouldn't turn away because I was different. She even offered me a chance at a life which I never thought was possible for a half demon like me. She wanted me to become human for her so that we could live a normal life and I agreed…" He could tell she was listening but it was getting hard for her; listening to what was in the past. Her head was now resting against his chest again. While listening to his explanation she listened to his heart at the same time. He felt her grip tighten on him and that caused him to hold her closer to him.

"…But now when I think about it, I would have given up a lot of things. And if I wasn't sealed to the sacred tree, we never would have met. We wouldn't have met Sango or Shippo or Miroku and we would still have ordinary lives. All that I have now wouldn't have been possible if I had turned human. All that I ever wanted is standing right in front of me and I didn't see it. I was just too much of a baka to see anything that was just so obvious, including what I thought you felt for me."

Her eyes were closed as she continued to listen. New tears were forming again. Yes he was a baka most of the time and was too oblivious to see anything beyond the past. But now, he finally realized how he felt about her. Kagome let out a contented sigh.

'_I guess he did have a lot to think about. That's why he was so silent all this time. He loved Kikyo because she was the first to not kill him and he found companionship of sorts. Asking him to become human though is what really angers me. She didn't fully accept because if she did, Kikyo wouldn't have asked him in the first place. Kikyo shouldn't have to change him because of what people would think. But now, people are starting to realize he's fine just the way he is. I love him, both his demon and human half. He's perfect the way he is. He shouldn't change.'_

She removed her head from the resting place and looked back up again to respond.

"Inuyasha, I've always been there for you. I will always be there with you if you'll let me." She then cupped his cheek while gazing into those never-ending orbs of gold. "Whenever I'm with you, I feel like I can accomplish anything. Sometimes I don't know how, sometimes I don't know why, but you're the star that guides me. You make me feel so happy I can't stand it." She gave him a warm smile. She then swept his bangs away from his eyes.

"I get weak whenever you look at me. And whenever I feel weak, I know that you'll be there to help me stand up again."

**I get weak when I look at you  
Weak when we touch  
I cant speak when I look in your eyes  
I get weak when youre next to me  
Weak from this love  
Im in deep when I look in your eyes  
I get weak I get weak I get weak**

"I love you, Inuyasha. I always have. I was just…too afraid to show it because I thought you had feelings only for Kikyo. But now I know." She said it. After a year and a half, all that she felt ran straight into those words she spoke and a huge weight had been lifted from her being. The heart is a very fragile thing and hers went through pain, heartbreak, and times of sheer happiness. Now that she knew he loved her, Kagome's heart has just been pieced back together.

Inuyasha held her hand to his face. Those words confirmed all those fears of being alone and empty inside. No doubt he was aware of the times he went to see his former love; her heart was bit by bit breaking. He felt incredibly selfish and stupid for doing that to her. She deserved better than that. He was truly sorry for everything he put her through and promised to never break her heart again. To seal this silent promise, he removed both hands and brought her face to his again, to engage in yet another passionate filled kiss.

Kagome closed her eyes again and fell into the world in which nothing except her and Inuyasha were in. She brought her arms around his neck to get as much of him as she possibly could. Previous tears were dried on her cheeks but new ones were starting to make their way down. Not ones of sadness and betrayal but ones of love and joy. She held on to him as if he could break away. She would make sure she would never let him go.

**Just a kiss you can strip me defenseless  
Just a touch I completely lose control  
til all thats left of my strength is a memory, wo... **

**I get weak when I look at you  
Weak when we touch  
I cant speak when I look in your eyes  
I get weak when youre next to me  
Weak from this love  
I cant speak when I look in your eyes  
I get weak I get weak I get weak**

It was something that wouldn't quit. She probably wouldn't know if it would even end at all. What she did know what was that Inuyasha was her weakness. His touch would make her go weak at the knees; his eyes would make her melt inside and end up speechless; his kiss would send her into oblivion. He loved her and she loved him. With this new revelation and feelings known, they would make it through together, through whatever troubles lay their way. What's next for her she wonders? All that she knows now is the handsome hanyou which she is sucking the lips off of at the current moment.

~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%

Unaware of anything around them, there were four pairs of eyes staring from the bushes at the two who were making out at the edge of the river. Miroku was staring lecherously but thinking _**'it's about time!'**_ Sango covered Shippo's eyes at the scene the moment they started to fall in deeper to each other. She was happy for Kagome, as well as Inuyasha. Shippo was struggling, trying to see what was going on and Kirara just curiously gazed at the unaware couple.

Sango looked at Miroku, who was glimpsing back and forth between her and the new couple. She immediately averted her gaze so he wouldn't see that **He** was_** Her**_ one weakness, but that would be kept secret for now…


End file.
